Lockon's Last Letter
by Delta Knight
Summary: He knew he was going to die. Before he went off to his final, fatal battle, Lockon Stratos wrote a letter to everyone in Celestial Being, saying goodbye forever. /Not as bad/


Lockon's Last Letter

By: Delta Knight

* * *

Note: I don't own Gundam 00.

* * *

To my friends,

I write this letter to you in the face of great peril. I am entering a battle where the odds stacked against me are so overwhelming that I will most likely not live to tell any war stories. The UN's force of 30 units powered by solar furnaces will surely devastate our four Gundams and even, perhaps, the Ptolemaios. I have had my share of triumphs and failures, successes and mistakes in my life, on which the door is closing. I hope that you can remember me by this last letter that I leave you. That is, if there is anyone left to receive this letter.

Sumeragi-san, from behind the scenes, you directed our operations. You always knew what you were doing, even if you didn't know what we were doing next. Without you, we Gundam Meisters—and indeed all of us at Celestial Being—would have found our own interpretations of The Plan, and we would have quarreled, creating rifts in our machine of peace. You are both the resolute duct tape that held us together and the dexterous hand of the chess Grand Master moving the pieces.

Felt, I entrusted you with what has become one of my closest secrets: my name. It has not become so secret as a direct result of a choice I myself made, but it nevertheless is. You were always calm and calculated, if a little down at times. Learn to laugh. It'll make things easier. And I hate to break it to you, but it could never work between us if for no other reason than I'm probably dead and gone forever by the time this is read.

Kristy, you were always so energetic, yet you rarely let that impede on your ability. Keep trying to get Felt to smile; it'll really help get through the dark times that are to come. To draw the metaphor I made earlier out even farther, you and Felt are the agile fingers attached to the hand that is Sumeragi-san.

Alleluia, Kyrios' dual nature complemented—and represented—your own. I get that you and Hal aren't on the best of terms, but sometimes he's right. Sometimes he's the better pilot. Sometimes he's the reason you were selected as a Gundam Meister, so you better take advantage of him before he takes advantage of you. If Halleluia is reading this, I pretty much have the same thing to say to you about Al.

Tieria, while my job was aim, aim some more, lock on, and shoot, your job was just point and shoot. Nadleeh and even Virtue were powerful mobile suits. You handled such great power well. Also, my eye better not be gone for nothing. You are the key to linking up with Veda. Sure it's corrupted. We'll just have to re-hack it and drive whoever's messing with The Plan out of the most crucial and delicate supercomputer in the history of mankind.

Setsuna, whereas my Gundam specialized in long-range combat, yours specialized in close-range combat. That also extended to what we did outside of our mobile suits. You went into Azadistia and took care of things from inside. I mainly sniped from afar. Sometimes we got along, and sometimes we didn't. I'm sorry about that time I almost killed you. To me, the KPSA equals evil incarnate, and you, at the time, represented the KPSA. I understand that the KPSA is a large organization (if a band of kids running around with rifles at _that_ man's beck and call can be called that), and you were surely not the member that murdered my family. I shall deal with the man at fault. Ali Al-Saachez will die by my hand.

And Aeolia Schenberg, I'm not stupid. I've figured out that you're out there somewhere, hibernating in stasis. Solving that puzzle must have been like writing a one-page essay compared to the library of encyclopedias you had to write for The Plan. I have carried out your plan as faithfully as I could, because I believe in it. I believe in your dream. I won't let it die with me.

I may die, but I will not fade. Goodbye.

In the name of peace,

Neil Dylandy

* * *

Author's Notes:

I just came back from summer camp, and I discovered that there was a Gundam 00 section. _Stand up the the Victory!_ I thought. So I decided to post this awful piece of bantha droppings that I had in store for when this section opened up. Yes, Lockon is my favorite character. Yes, I'm sad that he died. Yes, that's why I wrote this.

One last thing:

Please don't let the Gundam 00 section become a repeat of the Gundam Wing section! Please! I love both series, and I hate the flood of yaoi in the Wing section. Please, everyone, do everything in your power to stop that from happening here!

-Delta


End file.
